Five times someone found out about Sam and Vala
by obsessed-psyco
Summary: Five time someone figured out Sam and Vala were a couple. written for sg1 five things at LJ. Feedback is love.


Five times someone figured out that Sam and Vala were a couple

1. Mitchell - Monday morning. Sam caught Vala on the way to the morning briefing and handed her a small pouch, then the two caught up with the rest of the group. Mitchell watched Vala as she opened the pouch and took out a pair of earrings. She immediately put them in then turned her attention back to Daniel who was now going on about some artefact or another.

"A gift?" Mitchell said to her.

Vala shook her head, "Just left them at her place over the weekend." She said before adding, "After a girls night in!"

~You don't take your earrings out for that...~ Mitchell thought before realisation dawned on him. "You two are..." but Vala nudged him before he could continue and he shut up, a knowing smile on his face.

2. Teal'c - On a mission. It was a standard recon mission and so, while Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel went to search the surrounding area, Vala and Sam stayed by the 'gate. They sat and chatted and, eventually, their hands intertwined. They weren't sure how long they were there but they suddenly jumped apart when they heard footsteps coming back. Teal'c walked out of the bushes and headed back towards the 'gate, but stopped when he saw Vala and Sam.

"It is alright Colonel Carter. I know." Teal'c said as he continued towards the two women.

"Know what, Muscles?" Vala said, trying to look as curious as she could, but instead coming across as slightly worried.

"You do not hide it very well Vala Mal Doran. But your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Teal'c." Sam said, before pushing Vala lightly on the shoulder. "I told you you were being too obvious!"

3. Jack - Team night out. It had been a while since Jack had seen his old team, and so they all decided to go out for a meal. While sitting around the table, everyone entered into separate conversations, Sam's being with Jack.

"So, you say you're seeing someone?" He said to her while waiting for dessert.

"Yes sir!" She said, smiling. "But I can't tell you who. Sorry."

"It's all right." Jack replied. "But she had better take care of you."

Sam's eyes widened. "She?"

"Carter, she hasn't been able to take her eyes off you all night. I know it's Vala. And I'm happy for you."

Sam sat in silence for a while as the desserts were brought to the table. Eventually she turned to look at Jack.

"Thank you!" She said, smiling.

"Now eat!" Said Jack, and the two went back to enjoying their meals.

4. Cassie - Sunday night dinner. The knock on the door surprised Sam slightly before she realised what time it was. Cassie was coming round for dinner, just like she did every Sunday, and Sam had lost track of time. Opening the door she welcomed Cassie in to her home then went to the kitchen to start making the dinner.

When Cassie went into the living room she saw Sam's laptop was still on and sitting on the coffee table. She moved over to it to shut it down when she noticed that a half written e-mail had been left open.

Cassie couldn't help but read it. There was no name and no recipient as of yet, but Cassie could tell it was to someone that Sam was clearly more than just friends with. She had almost finished it when Sam came in, carrying two glasses of wine.

"I was just about to shut down your laptop for you." Cassie said, turning to Sam and smiling.

"The e-mail."Realisation dawned on Sam.

"So who is it? Do I know him?"

Sam frowned.

"Her?" Cassie grinned. "The only person you know that you are even remotely close to," she continued, "is Vala."

Sam said nothing.

"It is Vala." Cassie concluded.

"Cassie, you can't tell anyone about this. We're going to announce it soon but you can't say anything until then."

Cassie nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait until it was announced properly.

5. Daniel - At the announcement. Sam and Vala decided that it was time to tell everyone that they were a couple, and so they gathered everyone in the briefing room and sat them all down.

"I wanted to let you all know that I have been seeing someone and I think it's time you all knew who."

"Well I think we all already know. We've all worked it out ourselves." Mitchell said, leaning both his elbows on the table.

"Wait, I don't know. I didn't even know you were seeing someone." Daniel said, looking around at everyone. "Is it someone I know?"

Sam nodded and Vala, who was sitting next to her, also nodded.

"Is it someone here?" Vala nodded again.

Daniel looked around at everyone, one by one, each person in turn shaking their heads, until he reached Vala, who just smiled.

"You and...Vala?" He couldn't quite believe it. "Congratulations!" He smiled and got up to hug them both.

There was lots of hugging before Daniel piped up, "Wait, Why am I always the last to know?"

Everyone just laughed!


End file.
